


Daydreamer

by noradora



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noradora/pseuds/noradora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy has been a romantic daydreamer since a young age, sometimes he finds it hard to say how these fantasies affect his life, better or tougher.  This work is consisted of 3 independent stories, but it would be better to read them in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreamer

【查无此人】

Andy坐在临时搭建起来的演播棚里，背对着光线，紧张的啃着指甲。  
不出片刻，Roger便会出现在这里。所以Andy坐在这里整理思路，用最合适的语速，心平气和的完成全部采访。  
Roger  
Roger  
嘈杂繁密的人声中，突然掀起了一阵波澜，有人在他背后叫他的名字，要开始了。  
他深呼吸一口气，确保自己的笑容既不过分亲密，又不会让人误认为生疏。

然后他转过椅子，正准备起身，迎接他曾经场上的对手，场下的爱人。  
然后他的笑容凝固在脸上，整个人僵住了几秒。

“Marat！！你来这儿干什么？”

“你脑子烧糊涂了么，白痴？你约我来做访谈，你问我来这儿干什么？”  
“别装傻，Marat，把Roger交出来！我赶时间。”  
“什么？”  
“我说赶时间！”  
“不是这个，你说……Roger？”  
“对啊，你把他藏哪儿了？”  
“Roger？谁？哪个Roger？”  
“一点儿都不好笑，Marat，”Andy摇摇头，对这毫无技术含量的玩笑感到无奈，“真的一点儿都不好笑。”说罢用探寻的眼光转过头看着忙碌的众人。

有人好心抬起头告诉他，“没错，今天的嘉宾确实是Marat，你搞错了Andy。”  
“那Roger呢？”  
“Roger？哪个Roger？”  
Andy焦躁不已，不明白为何周围人都在装傻，但他还是耐着性子，咬着牙回应道，“Roger，Roger Federer，那个该死的十七个大满贯得主！”  
“你确定你说的大满贯指的是网球？”Marat在恶作剧的时候，憋笑的功力一直很烂，但他现在脸上这种笑容完全不像是恶作剧得逞的样子。  
“你们非要逼着我自己承认这一点么？Roger Federer，在球场上把我，当然还有你Marat，打得屁滚尿流的Roger Federer。”  
“哈？”  
“你在说什么Andy？”  
“你小子今天没带脑子来上工吧……”Marat瞪着双眼看着Andy，满脸的荒诞，“要不然就是没睡醒。”

周围人的声音仿佛离Andy越来越远，他忍不住躲到一边的阴影里。掏出手机——找Mardy，他一向喜欢Roger喜欢得不行，只要跟他说自己认输了，他肯定不会整自己的，“Mardy？”  
“Andy？”  
谢天谢地，Mardy还正常，没有凭空消失。  
“Mardy，我有事问你……”  
“你现在……不是应该在录节目？”  
“是，但我遇到了点麻烦——Roger不见了！”  
“Roger？”  
“你不会不知道Roger的，Mardy，快说你知道！”  
“Roger……哪个，哪个Roger？等我想想，肯定是你跟我提过但我忘了，Roger，我想想，Roger……”  
“Mar别开玩笑了，我认输，不管是什么我都认输，求你……”  
“是你喜欢的那个？”  
“对，就是那个Roger。”Andy如抓住一线生机一般立刻点头确定。  
“你什么时候又喜欢什么Roger了？你不是跟Brooklyn好好的？”  
“Mardy！！你别蠢了！是不是Roger和你们串通好整我的？你去跟他说我认输了，叫他快出来。”Andy从没觉得自己这么急切的相见Roger，简直毫无理由，但在那个时刻，他是那么紧张，因为内心涌动的不安的情绪让他焦躁不已。  
“Andy，你先冷静下来，然后我们再想办法……”  
“Mar！我……”  
“Andy你先跟节目组的人说你有突发情况，你情绪这么不稳定，如果说出什么话，惹了祸可就麻烦了。”  
“好。”Andy在慌乱之中挂了电话，简单解释了几句之后便夺门而出。

一定是Roger设计好的！  
可他什么时候变的这么固执了？！简直不讲理。  
Andy在开车回家的路上仍然不清醒，街边道旁的风景飞速掠过，他偶尔瞥一眼车窗外，然而仍得不到片刻的宁静。

推门而入的那一刹那，脑中的嘈杂顿时收声，一片静默，温暖整洁，却无一丝生机。  
Andy光着脚推开一扇扇门，次序走入，然后又黯然退出。  
挣扎失败之后，他走回起居室，颓然的倚靠着沙发蹲坐在地板上，掏出手机。  
就如所有电视中的迷局一样，当你踏入迷局的那一刻，所有能让你瞬间得救的线索都已被毁灭——手机里不会再有Roger的联系方式，他的蛛丝马迹。

Andy本欲关机，然后好好的睡上一觉，却突然想到了什么。  
他在搜索引擎里输入Roger Federer，总能找到点什么吧——冠军，纪录，视频，照片——若这真是个串通了所有亲友的恶作剧，那么如果Roger想得到的话，他大概会把自己的百科里的职业改成个足球运动员之类的。

查无此人  
查无此人

有限的搜索结果不是那些名为Roger的名人，就是偏僻生涩的Federer某某字样。  
连一个微不足道的什么人都不是，连一个社区活动的居民参与者都不是，不会出现在任何资料上，也无任何官方记录。

那Roger的冠军，他最宝贝的那大大小小的几十个奖杯又花落谁家了呢？  
Andy看到那一串串Andy Roddick出现在温网历届冠军名单里——Andy简直要怀疑自己的眼睛，不，还要怀疑自己的名字是不是被什么人盗用去报名参赛了。  
这不是我的冠军。  
Andy自嘲的摇摇头，他没有任何夺得温网奖杯的记忆。就算温网冠军记录可以被人篡改，自己鲜活疼痛的回忆又怎么会是错觉？

他站起身，一步步挪到自己的奖杯陈列室，望向展柜前的每一秒都是煎熬——他不知道当自己发现展柜最高层只有一只孤单的美网奖杯的时候，该笑还是该哭。  
他从不问自己Roger和冠军二选一的愚蠢问题。因为假设不存在，选项也不具可比性。  
但现在他却不得不去面对。  
他对那座金色的奖杯简直有着刻骨般的渴望。  
然后他就抬看到他们就在陈列架上，不止一个，多得让人审美疲劳。  
当然Andy对着它们永远不会疲劳，哪怕让他看上一整天，然后得知可以揽它们入怀，他也会喜不自禁，沉浸在幸福之中无法自拔。

Andy走近奖杯，想要触摸奖杯，却不由的瑟缩了一下，退后一步。  
“Come on, Andy. It won’t bite you.”  
——Roger的声音突然响起，温柔的戏谑，那么熟悉，Andy猛地回身，探看一周，却无一影踪，不过是幻听，不过是迫切的想念。  
苦笑了下，想来不过是——哪里有奖杯，哪里就会有Roger。

Andy把它们一个个拿下来，温柔的轻抚，享受着拥有的感觉。  
一开始，他的指尖掌心悉悉感受着金属被捂热的温暖，可慢慢的，记忆中的空白令他感到恐惧。他喜欢切切实实的捧着奖杯的快乐，可眼前的这种快乐——除却最初的几分几秒的欣喜，之后却让他越来越吃力。  
他觉得他下一秒便会失去这一切。

他的目光缓慢得掠过每一个奖杯，惊讶于它们的数量，讶异于它们的美丽。这和Roger的奖杯陈列室不同，这上面清清楚楚的刻着他的名字，刻痕流畅优美，深浅合度，风轻云淡的模样让人觉得它在它富有的所有者那里普通得不值一提。

Andy不知道自己在这里停留了多久，他最终还是在矛盾的心情中走开了。脚步沉沉，心神惶惶。

他开始相信这些奖杯的的确确属于他，但过往的伤口却被加倍用力的撕扯着，鲜血淋漓，提醒着他奖杯的实际所有权。  
他在昏黄的落日下打开电脑，没有开灯的客厅里只有屏幕印在他脸上，反射出微蓝的白光。

不只是网球历史的重写。  
输入Roger Federer浏览器便自动跳转到其他相近搜索结果的页面，一旦将YouTube搜索栏内的名字换做Andy Roddick，便跳出无数夺冠视频的推荐，温布尔顿，美网，澳网，迈阿密，多伦多，辛辛那提，随便是哪个，都有着各种版本，不同年份。

Andy点开发现画面上的人真的是自己之后，便又恶心得退出了页面。

 

没有Roger，冠军栏上没有，ATP排名上没有，工会名单里没有——在Andy夺冠的记录里，和他的交手记录里也被完完全全的抹去。

不再有耻辱  
不再有无法克断的梦魇  
不再有纠结而痛苦的结果  
美梦不再破碎  
希望不会成为奢望  
然，爱人亦不再

Andy觉得，他每多看一秒自己的荣誉簿，Roger在他心中的音容笑貌便会消退一分。  
所以他停止想一切虚荣和梦想，不止因为他不想忘记他曾经的爱人，也因为他是这世上唯一一个还知道Roger存在过的人，他不想因为自己的贪念，便让Roger从世界上最后一个角落里消失，他不想这样去抹杀一个活生生的人

一室阒然无声。  
他拿出一张纸，摸索纸上的纹路。  
他写下Roger的名字，怕自己有天忘了他的姓名。  
然后他又绞尽脑汁的回忆Roger的笔迹，模仿着Roger的方式签下他的名字。  
他写下他拿过的冠军头衔，时间地点，然后尽管有些难过，还是写下他的一串串纪录  
最后他忍不住把自己的名字写在Roger的名字旁边，随后泣不成声。

Mardy打来电话，说他晚上会过来看他。

放下电话之后，Andy闭上眼睛，开始回忆Roger说过的话，回忆他温暖活泼的语气，想念他声音里熟悉的上扬下降。  
他记得他的气息，他身上的味道，记得他躺在自己身边时候身体的温度，以及熹微的晨光中，他身体和缓的起伏。  
他想念他柔软的卷发，还有卷发中薄荷与迷迭香的香气；想念被汗水濡湿粘连在一起的发丝；想念阳光下干燥温暖，闪着柔和光泽的卷毛；想念他沐浴后全身赤裸，背对着自己擦干头发的身影。  
他记得他这些年来，自己是怎么变着法开着关于Roger头发的玩笑。笑留得太长，笑发型太丑，笑太像女孩子，笑剪得太短，笑发际线上移。  
可他再也不能看到Roger了，穷尽天地，再无这样一个人

Mardy来了，他起身倒水给Mardy，然后忍不住问他——既然Roger不在，那Nadal呢？也不在么。  
Mardy皱了皱眉，摇摇头，将杯里的水一饮而尽，随后沙哑的开口：“在啊，他现在是世界第二，每年都拿法网，拿到手软。”  
“但他没有拿过温网？”Andy不知道自己这样问的意义何在  
“嗯，边都没摸过。他在硬地最好的成绩也不过是进过澳网四强而已。”  
Andy抱着手肘哼笑了一声，“要是告诉Roger，他的消失可以换来Nadal无法向硬地和草地扩张，不知道他是不是心甘情愿……”  
Mardy望着Andy的神色中透着担忧。  
Andy又自顾自的摇摇头：“Roger一定宁可自己是现在的样子……”Andy说到这里又无法继续下去，想到Roger现在不知道消失去了何处。  
Mardy小心翼翼的试探着Andy：“Andy，我看得出来，Roger一定对你很重要，虽然我们所有人都不知道他是谁，现在去了哪里，但我相信你，相信他是个很好的人，也相信你一定会找到他……”  
Andy拍拍Mardy的肩，谢谢他为自己做的一切，随后又走回窗前，望着夜色渐深，听着Mardy在叹息中离开的脚步声。

窗外灯火一盏盏亮起，点点线线，连成闪烁的线条，勾勒着闲适欢乐的夜晚，Andy出神的望着温暖的灯光，想着Roger，却无力的觉察出自己对Roger的记忆正随着时间的流逝无声的淡化。

他现在只能记起那张令人心神愉悦的美丽面庞，他身上某种让人静下心去欣赏的气质。  
他不知道该用什么言语去形容，去形容那样的眉眼，深如幽潭，定定的看入你的心，沉静内敛。一笑起来可爱动人，唇角的弧度刚一牵起，眉眼便一起都笑弯了，看得人忍不住也和他一起笑起来，看得他一次次忍不住去逗他笑。  
Andy喜欢逗大家笑，喜欢被人瞩目，喜欢被人重视，喜欢被人赞美。而当Roger出现在他的生活之中的时候，他便开始更在意逗Roger开心。  
他喜欢看Roger场下无拘无束到像个孩子一般的笑容，喜欢被Roger认真的注视，喜欢Roger在意他，喜欢Roger说爱他。

当他们还青涩而放肆的挥霍着青春的时候，Roger会在比赛后和他一起坐在训练场边上，听他长篇大论。  
他们会谈到很晚很晚，晚到场边临时放置的休息座椅都被拖走，晚到繁星满空，他还是能看到Roger在照明灯下疲惫却真挚的笑容。  
他开始只当Roger是个好人，后来却后知后觉的意识到Roger的耐心并非对着所有人，只是因为是对自己，所以才格外延长。

窗外落雨，Andy贴着窗户看雨水润湿灯光，发散着灯火的光芒，宛若星河坠落。

Andy想起伦敦的夏夜，天不暗，雨不停，难过不止。  
可那一年温网的阳光却格外好，让他在领亚军银盘的时候，都觉得湿淋淋的心被洒下来的阳光烘干了。他后来十分认真的把银盘摆在一个充满安全感的角落，告诉自己，既然无法挽回，那便该到此为止。  
Roger没有再和以前一样来安慰他，大概他知道——无论说什么，都是徒劳无功，只会让Andy备感讽刺。

再然后，他们以朋友的方式最终和解。  
可他却没法再躺在他身边，在他睡熟的时候轻抚的脸颊，在他醒来的时候和他沐浴着热烈的阳光，大声说着各种浮现在他脑中的梦境。不必担心明天，而是慷慨的用幸福的分分秒秒叙说着他的梦话，然后一起大笑，像年少时一样发着白日梦。

可现在，他不知道怎么才能把Roger找回来了。

Roger的相貌举止渐渐变得模糊，低沉带着鼻音的声音也让Andy觉得越来越遥远，悲伤一时间充满他的胸腔，压得他喘不过气。

 

 

 

【过期情人节】  
“Roger！”Andy捂住胀痛的脑袋大叫了一声，双眼迷离，仅识得一片黑暗，混沌不清的Andy无所顾忌的更大声的叫起来：“Roger？Roger！！”  
没有任何动静。  
Andy慢慢靠着床背坐了起来，身体的酸痛让他隐约记起自己在入睡前曾有过激烈的性爱。  
那Roger呢？  
“Roger？”

脚步声由远及近，Andy摁开身边的灯，一瞬间很害怕走进来的人不是Roger。  
“怎么了？”Roger的身影出现在视野里，还好，都是假的。

“没事，Roger，我刚做了个噩梦……”  
“哦，你吓到我了。”Roger握着手里倒满水的玻璃杯，确定Andy无事才松了一口气，把水送到唇边，喝了一口之后继续，“我记得有一次你大晚上把我喊醒，结果就只是流了鼻血……Andy，下次不要这么大惊小怪了。”

Andy见Roger没兴趣追问噩梦的内容，暗自松了一口气，跟着一起转移了话题：“流鼻血不是小事好么？我一醒来脸上都是血，床上也都是血，Roger！你想想那个场景！”  
Roger立刻打断他：“别说了，我还想好好补个觉。”  
Andy翻个白眼又躺下。  
黑暗中Andy又开口。  
“Roger，你不想问我刚才做了个什么噩梦么？”  
“你想说？”  
“嗯，等我考虑一下，Roger。”  
“你可以不要在说每句话的时候都重复一下我的名字么？”  
“我有么？”  
“你有。你刚刚每句话里都要叫一遍我的名字= =”  
“我愿意叫，你不愿意听嘛？”Andy想起刚才的梦，阴阳怪气的又叫了一句，“Roger？”  
“我困了，你也好好睡。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“不行Roger，我睡不着了！我要告诉你我刚刚梦到什么了。”顺手把床边的灯又打开  
“呃~~(╯﹏╰)b”Roger满脸痛苦  
“你飞过来不就是为了看我，你睡觉怎么好好看我！”  
“好……”Roger拖长声音，放弃一般转身盯着Andy被灯光照亮的脸，目光涣散。

“你梦到过Nadal么？”  
Roger像被打了一针强心剂似的突然清醒了，“什么？我梦见他干嘛？我没梦见过……”等Roger稍微有点意识了之后，又满脸疑惑的盯着Andy，“你梦见我了？”  
“没有。”  
“那你神经兮兮的说什么？”  
“但是我梦见你消失了！世界上没有这个人，没有Roger Federer。”  
Roger被Andy认真的神情逗笑了，“这怎么可能？！世界上一直都有Roger Federer，Andy，就在你床上，不信你看！”  
Andy本来想打断Roger，严肃的跟他解释这件事的重要性，可他看着Roger脸上温润自在的笑容，看得痴迷，便决定不浪费时间在这些无关紧要的事上，“嗯我知道，这世上一直都有Roger Federer，不会凭空消失，就在我床上！”Andy忍不住支着脑袋又评论道：“‘就在你床上’——嗯，这是我今年听到最棒的情话。”

Roger咬着嘴唇笑起来，让Andy忍不住去抚摸他发热的脸颊，拉扯他睡乱的卷发。  
“你看什么呢？”  
“嗯，我在看……在看，你的发际线要比我做梦的时候想得要高。”  
“睡觉！！”  
Roger赌气的翻身准备睡觉。  
Andy埋在枕头里笑了一会儿之后，又问，“睡着了么，Roger？”  
“……”  
“别装了，正窝在被子里担心你的发际线呢吧。”  
“……”  
“起床了！我去给你煮咖啡。”  
“天还没亮呢，Andy。”  
“一会儿就亮了。”

Roger知道Andy一贯喜欢心血来潮，但难得有时间在一起，Roger也不想就这么昏天黑地的睡下去，所以虽然不情愿，但还是拖着昏昏欲睡的身体起床了。  
起码——先去浴室，先看看头发再说吧。

 

Roger从前和Andy在一起的时候一直喝Andy煮的咖啡，当时并不觉得有什么特别，直到他和Andy分开，周而复始的喝着他所代言的那款咖啡机煮出来的咖啡之后，他才会想起Andy亲手煮的咖啡，简单平淡而不令人觉得乏味，饱含着令人愉快的味道。  
有时候他想起Andy煮的咖啡滑过他舌尖时的感觉，甚至会把那当成Andy匆匆忙忙撞入他口腔内的亲吻。

Roger望着Andy轻快的背影，不由觉得退役也不算是一件太糟的事情，他知道Andy和他一样爱着网球，但有时候，适当的别离也许是更好的。

“情人节快乐。”Roger走到Andy背后，抱住Andy的腰，他知道Andy背对着他，看不到他的表情，但还是笑得露出了牙齿。  
“喔，”Andy假装被吓到，故意颤了下身体，然后扭过头把吻埋在Roger的发间，Roger抬手按住自己被亲过的头，笑得很是得意。  
Andy任由Roger抱着自己的小肚子，迈开笨拙的步子，转身把咖啡匀进两只杯子里。  
“都过期了，过期好久了。”  
“什么？咖啡么？”Roger捧着杯子，刚吹着滚烫的咖啡小心的喝了一口。  
“没有，情人节，过期好久了。”

记忆里Andy和Roger共度的节日总是那么少，训练，比赛，新闻发布会，场下活动，总是缠着他们脱不开身，从新年的庆祝，到情人节，到各自的生日，还没来得及相聚，就又翻过了一年的篇章。  
不过生活总不能一切如意的，Roger不在意在假期里和Andy拆开一袋袋速冻食品之后发现过期了，也不在意Andy犯懒的时候叫了太多次的快餐，除了在长肉的时候哀嚎两声，除了看Andy狼吞虎咽垃圾食品的时候笑得停不下来，Roger对生活中种种的不圆满都抱着乐观的心情。  
他不在意仪式过期，时尚过期，只要情人不过期，情人节过不过期有什么要紧的呢。

 

 

【百万富翁】  
两杯咖啡摆上圆桌，Roger和Andy坐在阳台上的时候天还没亮，深青色的天空笼罩着视野所及的地方，清冷的色彩让空气平添一分凛冽。  
“要不要我进去给你拿条毯子？”  
“不用，我抵抗力没那么弱。”嘴上这么说，Roger还是十分眷恋的握紧咖啡杯的外壁，让指尖充分的汲取咖啡的热气。  
Andy耸耸肩，“你还在打球，没人负担得起让你生病的代价。”然后执意走向卧室，拿回来两条毯子  
“时间还早，趁着你还没忘，来说说你梦到什么了？”  
“你想听？细节我记不清楚了。”  
“那我提醒你一下？你说我从这个世界上消失了。”  
“是。我到处找你，可就是没人知道你。”  
Roger点点头，示意他继续。  
“哦，还有你的奖杯，都不记在你名下了。”  
“啊……”Roger痛苦的呻吟了一声，表情活像是一只被踹了一脚的小狗。  
“然后我发现这个世界上除了我没有人记得你，我拼命向他们说你是谁，可是他们不相信。我的奖杯陈列室里有你的冠军奖杯，可却刻着我的名字，一开始我很开心，因为我觉得我得到了我想要的东西，后来我意识到这些东西始终都不是我的。”Andy本来想略去这一段，但他觉得梦里的细节正在逐步退散，如果这一刻他没有把它们用言语描述出来，下一秒他们就灰飞烟灭了。

倒不是说Andy有多么珍惜这个梦，只是经历了梦中那种强烈想把某个人某件事印在脑子中，却只能眼睁睁的看着它被遗忘的无力感之后，他对此过于敏感。

“我拼命想把你记住，用我能想到的办法——都是些蠢办法——但还是不行，你慢慢的从我的生活中走远，从我脑海中退去，无法阻止。”

Roger静静的听着，一开始还兴趣盎然的他慢慢沉默了，他开口的时候声音都有所黏连，“Andy，我小时候开始打网球的时候从没想过出名什么的，当然我有想过成为大满贯冠军，当世界第一，但我从没想过我会有什么样的名声，什么样的影响力。然后突然有一天，这些东西就切切实实的摆在我眼前了，我甚至来不及选择。可等你叫我完全从中脱身出来的时候，即便这些不是我的初衷，可它们已经和我的初衷一样，不能随便舍弃了。”

Roger停顿了一下，抬头看到远处艳橘色的太阳冒了头，一阵暖流瞬间从他身上流过，他才继续，“你跟我说我突然从这个世界上消失了，我才发觉如果是在我的梦里，我的生活里，我突然不得不消失，放弃所有，我会多么难过。”  
Roger说罢放下手里的咖啡，伸出手覆上Andy抓着毯子的手，“如果有那么一天，我和你是一样难过的，尽管我们的原因也许不同，但起码是一样难过。”

谈话的气氛不知何时变得这么悲凉，Andy翻过手掌贴紧Roger的掌心，试着改变这种没有来由的悲伤。  
“我之前去参加节目，和网球完全无关的节目，所以他们要介绍我，介绍我的时候，他们说我是百万富翁。”Andy笑起来，双眸清澈见底，“百万富翁。”

Roger闻言也觉得意外，“百万富翁？”他重复了一遍，简直觉得好笑。

他们曾是或者现在仍然是，最炙手可热的球星，名望，赞美，当然也包括金钱，的确坐拥数百万数千万甚至更多，但没有人叫他们百万富翁。

“我想想觉得介绍得很对，”Andy咧了咧嘴，“我年轻，长得好，富有，做慈善，在旁人眼里娇妻在手，百万富翁，名副其实。”  
Roger摇摇头：“可这样说很奇怪。”

“小时候我就是想当个百万富翁，我一边练习打球一边梦想着当百万富翁，完全没意识到等我打球打好了，我就是百万富翁了。后来我拿到了青少年组的冠军，继而又是成年组的大满贯冠军，一朝如愿以偿，成为了百万富翁。可等别人这么介绍我的时候，我又觉得不舒服，不舒服到想拿起球拍再去打球。”  
“有可能是因为你总是把百万富翁和步入中年毫无生气的企业家联系在一起？”  
“大概吧，可是Roger，我们都在变老。就网球这项运动而言，我们都足够老了，是步入中年毫无生气的前辈。”

Roger一时语塞，Andy又继续问他，“所以我觉得我不可能再复出，再以职业的身份回到球场。但是Roger你呢，我知道你足够好，好到你可以尽一切努力去摆脱年龄的束缚，可是你有想过……”  
“想过我退役之后？”Roger一挑眉，Andy一瞬间觉得Roger又高傲得如站在决赛赛场上的他一样了，高不可攀，难以撼动。但Roger随即的话让他长出了一口气，“我退役之后安安心心的当百万富翁就好了。”

Andy放松的笑笑，“嗯，其实听多了这个词觉得还蛮有成就感的。Roger，我之前一直以为你害怕得不想去面对这件事。”  
“不会的，Andy，我有一段时间的确惧怕远离网球的生活。但后来我觉得也许没那么可怕，因为远离球场之后，生活不用再被胜负所判定，很多事情便可以有更多的选择。”

“很多事情？比如对外公开我们的关系？”  
Roger歪着头看着Andy笑，“也许吧，我们会有很多年准备这件事，然后找到一个最恰当的办法。”  
Andy一脸泄气的大声呻吟着：“哦！你又在逃避问题了，准备很多年，很多年是多少年？！你怎么还像我们以前一样单纯幼稚，以为几十年后目光就会从我们身上移开，出不出柜就不会引起波澜？我告诉你Roger，别做梦了！你看看Jim，如果考叔现在出柜……”  
“Andy你说什么？Jim什么？！！”  
“我说如果！是如果，你听不懂么，啊？假设！”Andy一挥手臂，为Roger的理解能力感到悲哀。  
“哦好，你继续……”  
“反正我的意思就是，时间不是解决问题的方法，Roger。”

Roger点点头，“也许你是对的，Andy，我只能尽力，不能有幻想。”最后几个词说得很慢，似乎在认真的思考诸多的可能性。  
当Roger突然变得实际起来，不再做白日梦，而是认真的考虑某件事的未来，如何实施，如何改变的时候，Andy反而会有点无所适从，他摆摆手，“我从来不想去逼你做什么Roger，你不需要为我放弃你所不舍的东西。爱情不是生活的全部，你不需要为我们的关系放弃你本来平稳美好的人生。”

太阳升起来了，橘红色的阳光，一天之中最令人振奋的色彩。  
Roger没有回答Andy，他知道他们很可能将永远无法清除前方的阻力。  
生活中纠缠不清的乱麻并不是有足够的时间便可一一解开的，他们也许最终都不得不选择一种平静和缓，更为世人所期待，所接受的方式度过自己的一生。  
但起码总有一个人是你自内心深处深爱着的，即使你们最终走不到一起，只要想起这个人，你还是会唏嘘慨叹，忍不住感慨他种种的好处。  
他吵闹时的可爱，他生气时的样子，他绝望时的沉默，他微笑时的神采，一一铭记于心，纵然不能每时每刻的拥有，也无法停止眷恋，熄灭思念。一旦想起，便怀念不已，惋惜又动情。

他猜，如果球场上的绝杀局都无法让他们恨上对方，做梦的时候都会为对方难过，那便没有什么能阻止他们享受今刻的相爱了吧。  
他最终还是什么都没有讲，只是定定的看入Andy的双眸，Andy便好像读懂了他的心一般，安心的笑开了。  
Roger喜欢Andy的笑容，或者应该说他喜欢Andy身上的一切，哪怕他大吼大叫，不让他睡觉，他也无法掩藏他对Andy的种种喜欢。  
阳光的颜色正在变浅，变成更明亮的黄色，进而亮得发白，温暖的晒在两人脸上，盖着毯子的膝盖暖暖的，毛茸茸的，令人心思活络。

“Roger我前两天看了一部电影，”  
“嗯。”  
“我就在想，如果我们中的一个，出生的时候就是个老人，逆向生长，另一个则按照凡人的节奏稳步成长……”  
“我要当那个逆向生长的。”  
“你好好听着，不要打断我。”  
“哦。”  
“还有，我要当那个逆向生长的。”  
“好吧。”  
“然后我们还是命中注定的相爱了……”  
“……”  
“但是却只有在那有限的十几年里，年龄合适，能够正常的相爱相守。”  
“那要好好珍惜……”  
“嗯，是要好好珍惜。”  
“Roger，说真的，我们有太多种可能，要比现在的处境还为难了……”  
Roger在他浪漫的发梦家恋人变伤感之前，吻上了他的嘴唇。  
他们就这么沐浴在阳光里，身体相倾，亲吻不停。


End file.
